


Bets in Bed

by ghostedMinds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek make a bet to see if they can stay in bed all day. Who ever gets out first has to do what the winner wants. Who can stay in bed the longest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek cracks an eye open feeling rays of sunlight hitting his face through the curtains that are slightly open. He closes his eye again, wondering what woke him in the first places. Sleep begins to pull him back under again when he feels the bed shift and immediately realizes what woke him in the first place. Opening his eyes and turning his head, Derek sees Stiles’ back and faintly smiles when he realizes that Stiles has taken another one of his shirts to wear. “What are you doing?” His voice is low and rough with sleep but still manages to get the humans attention. Before Derek realizes it, Stiles has his face in Derek’s and whiskey eyes are staring deeply into his. “Sti—“said boy quickly kisses his wolf before the name is off his lips. Pulling away, Derek licks his lips and appreciates the taste that is purely Stiles and the faint taste of coffee. Leaning back on the bed, Stiles grins down at Derek, mischief written all over his face. “G’mornin Derek. So I’ve got this great idea. Want to hear it? Of course you do. How about we stay in bed in all day. Whoever gets out first has to do what the winner wants. Deal?” Derek watches as Stiles takes a breath before saying anything. “That sounds nice but I’ve got actual things to do Stiles.” Stiles pouts at that and Derek can’t help thinking that he looks adorable, though he refuses to admit it out loud in this kind of situation. “C’mon Derek! Don’t be such a sourwolf!” Derek huffs at that and rolls his eyes, deciding to humor the boy. “Say I did agree, what about food? You can’t expect either of us to go the whole day without eating.” “Got it covered.” Stiles points a thumb behind him and Derek rises on an elbow to look behind Stiles and sees that he does have it covered. On the floor on the boy’s side of the bed is a pile of junk food, which is still food, and a cooler which he’s going to guess has soda or some other type of beverage in it. His eyes roam back over to Stiles and he sees him grinning happily, he’s got to give it to Stiles. “Alright, what about the bathroom?” Stiles rolls his eyes, and his head as well, like Derek just asked the silliest question, which Derek believes he’s asked a completely reasonable question. “You can go now, obviously. You’ll have to hold it throughout the bet though. So, you in sourwolf?” Derek looks at the hand Stiles has extended toward him and sighs, grabbing on to it, he wouldn’t be able to refuse Stiles anyways. Stiles’ face lights up in joy and he begins jumping on the bed, thanking Derek and telling him he’s the best. Derek only hums as he rolls off his side of the bed and stands up. “I’m going to the bathroom then, we’ll begin when I get back I guess.” Stiles hums in approval as he watches Derek pick of some sweats and put them on, going commando, before leaving the room to go to the bathroom.

When Derek walks back into the room, he sees that Stiles has made himself comfortable in bed with his laptop on his lap and a soda on the nightstand. Derek sees that he has a book he’s gotten partway through on his nightstand and makes a detour to the closet to grab a book he still has in the bag, before finally walking to the bed and getting in. Laying down, he stretches out and lets his eyes travel over Stiles and makes note of what he’s wearing, one of Derek’s shirts and a pair of boxers. Nothing else. Feeling Derek’s gaze on him, Stiles turns his head down to look at Derek and smiles. “Something catch your eye sourwolf?” “Hmmm. Maybe.” Stiles bites his lip before looking at his laptop again, trying to ignore Derek’s look. It takes him 10 minutes before he actually manages to focus again and begin typing, only to be distracted by the source of his thoughts. “What are you up to?” the werewolf asks. “I’ve got a paper to write. I figured I’d get it done now, or do you have something else for me to do?” Stiles tries to give Derek a seductive look and guesses he’s succeeded if the wolf’s face is anything to go by. Derek leans up and nips Stiles’ collarbone, right above his shirt. His mouth moves slowly towards the human’s ear, nipping and kissing as he goes, melting Stiles as he goes who’s biting his lip to try to keep silent. Reaching his ear, Derek whispers into his ear. “You should get to work on that paper. Wouldn’t want you to fail now would we?” Stiles groans in frustration as Derek pulls away and sits up against the headboard with the book he’s already started and opening to where he left of. “Tease.” Derek’s only response is to raise an eyebrow and make a noise in the back of his throat. “Jerk. Ass. Fucker.” Derek snorts at the last one which earns him a glare. Turning back to the laptop, Stiles mutters “Sourwolf” low enough for only a werewolf to hear. Derek smirks at that but only says, “Work Stiles.” “Alright, alright.”

4 hours pass by with Stiles focusing on writing his paper and Derek reading, one of them saying something occasionally and grabbing something from their junk food pile. Finishing his paper, Stiles makes sure to save it a few times before closing his laptop and placing it on his nightstand. Once that’s done, he ungracefully throws himself over Derek’s lap looking up at him. Derek places a hand on the boy’s hair and runs his hand through it, loving how it’s grown out, finishing the page he’s on before placing the book mark back in and closing the book, setting it aside on his nightstand. “What can I do for my little human” he questions teasingly. Stiles pouts, looking up at Derek. “I’m done. I want a reward for working so hard.” Derek raises an eyebrow and hums as he leans down and places a kiss on Stiles’ lips. As he pulls back Stiles leans forward, chasing after his lips with his own. The older complies with the younger man’s request and leans back down connecting their lips again and kissing him more passionately. Separating their lips again, Derek begins to kiss the boy’s jaw then neck. Stiles tilts his head to the side to give Derek more access which earns him a hum of approval.

Both boy and wolf freeze when they hear a ring sound in the room. Derek growls in annoyance as Stiles turns his head towards the door before scanning the floor, trying to find the sound. Stiles spots his pants and realizes that he’s left his cellphone in his pants pocket which got discarded on the floor the night before. Derek grins against the back of Stiles’ neck and nips behind his ear. “Aren’t you going to get that?” Stiles growls and bats at Derek’s arm that’s found it’s away against his waist. “It’s probably nothing. I’ll check it later.” Derek only hums as he resumes his early actions when the phone stops ringing. Stiles is about to lay down when he freezes again hearing the phone begin to ring again, only this time he recognizes the ring. Pushing Derek away abruptly, he crawls to the edge of the bed and reaches out, trying desperately to reach his pants and the phone. Derek looks Stiles’ silly position and decides to question him. “Stiles, what are you doing?” “My phone, it’s my dad. What if it’s really important? I should really get it.” Derek raises an eyebrow at that and leans against the headboard again, to watch how this’ll play out. “You probably should, but you’re going to have to get off the bed to do that you know. You better hurry or it’ll stop ringing.” Stiles grunts as he reaches out a little further and realizes too late that he’s got too much of his body off the bed and ends up face planting into the floor. “You lose.” Derek says slipping out of the bed and taking the phone out of Stiles’ pants, answering it. “Hello Sheriff. Your son? He’s a little occupied at the moment but I’ll be sure to have him call you back, or is there an emergency.” Derek nods at what the sheriff’s saying whiling looking at Stiles slowly pull himself the rest of the way off the bed and sit up, glaring his shirtless partner. “Alright Sheriff. He’ll call you back later. It was pleasant talking to you again, good bye.” “Ass.” Derek raises an eyebrow amused but reaches a hand out to help Stiles up, which he takes. He pulls the boy up with little effort and let’s go of his hand when he’s stably standing on two feet. “How about we get some actual food now, after a shower since we could both use one.” Stiles glares up at Derek but nods because he can’t argue the fact that they do need a shower, badly. “Fine. What do you want me to do?” Derek smirks at that and leans in toward Stiles and whispers something in his ear. When he’s done, he pulls away and turns around heading out the door toward the bathroom. Stiles is left in the room mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, face slowly beginning to turn red in embarrassment. Following after Derek in disbelief he yells out. “DEREK!!!”


	2. Bets Paid in Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are finally out of bed and it's time for Stiles to pay up. A surprise visit from Scott could be the end of Stiles though.

Derek is sitting on the couch reading a book when he feels the phone in his pocket begin to vibrate. Finishing the page, he closes the book using his finger as a bookmark and pulls the device out of his pocket to see that he has a text message. Opening it reveals that it’s from Stiles and this causes him to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

‘Do we really have to do this Derek? I mean you won. Aren’t bragging rights enough?’

“We had a deal Stiles. I stay on the bed the longest and you do whatever I say. You’re not getting out of it that easily,” he said with a chuckle, looking at the floor where the younger man was sitting with a book propped up on the table. 

Feeling eyes on him, Stiles turns around and glares at Derek before picking his phone off the table and typing something on it. Derek’s phone vibrates again and he looks down at it to see what the boy has to say now.

‘This is not cool Derek. You may be all werewolfy and alright with optional clothing but I don’t have a drop dead body and if I have to sit through your punishment, don’t look at me like I’m a piece of meat of something.’

Derek chuckles at the message and shakes his head. “Oh but Stiles, you are a piece of meat, a piece of meat that I wouldn’t mind sinking my teeth into.” Stiles glares at Derek harder before turning around and trying to focus on his book again so that he’ll be ready for class on Monday. 

It was true though, Derek had stayed in the bed longest so Stiles had to do whatever he wanted, which unfortunately for Stiles wasn’t something amazing and sexy. Derek had told him to do four things, well more like not to do four thing. No talking, no clothes, no technology except a phone to communicate, and above all else no touching. Stiles did suppose that the last instruction would be punishment for Derek too but he was not comfortable spending the nine+ hours naked without talking, technology, or touching his wolf, it was unfair and uncalled for.

Stiles was brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang (would the buzzer for the loft be considered a doorbell?) and looked back at Derek waving at the door. The wolf only smirked and glanced at the door as well.

“Why don’t you get that Stiles? Move around a little bit.”

Stiles glared harder at Derek, mentally cursing him as he stood up and walked to the door, adding a bit more sway to his hips than was necessary for Derek’s benefit. When he reached the door, he stood off to the side and slid it open a little to peak out and was mortified when he saw his best friend outside.

“Hey Stiles, can I come in? I need some help with the Econ homework and it’s kind of important.” 

Stiles slammed the door shut before Scott could open it any further and ran to the table to grab his phone and typed a message out to Scott telling him he couldn’t today.

“Come on Stiles. Just because you’re dating Derek doesn’t mean you have to spend all your time with him. I really need your help,” Scott called through the door.

Stiles sputtered and looked from Derek to the door, giving the wolf a ‘can-you-believe-him’ look, at least that’s how Derek read it. The wolf simply shrugged amused and watched the human to see what he would do. Rolling his eyes, Stiles sent Scott another message which was a little embarrassing but explained to Scott why it’d be better to postpone their study session.

After sending the message Stiles fell against the couch and looked at the door waiting for Scott’s response. He knew the message went through because Derek started to shake as he laughed silently at what Stiles guessed was Scott’s reaction.

“Dude, too much information. I didn’t not need to know you were naked and weren’t allowed to talk. Why did you even tell me that? Wait I don’t want to know. I’m going to go now and we can just study tomorrow you know, if you’re going to be wearing clothes.”

Stiles nodded, surprised that the exchange went a lot better than he’d expected. He looked over at Derek waiting for some kind of praise at how he handled the situation. 

“Clever. You’ve still got the rest of the day to go through though.”

The boy stuck his tongue out at the wolf before sliding onto the floor to begin reading his book again. At 10 or whenever his bet was paid in full, he planned on getting sex from Derek, if it was the last thing he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think and your opinions.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors, English may be my main language but somehow I'm terrible at it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I apologize. If anyone's got any suggestions on what I should write, I'd love to hear it.  
> Also looking for someone to go over my work since I tend to make mistakes and love a second opinion on things.


End file.
